Immortal
by AfterTheFall
Summary: Pretty much? An excuse for me to write LOTR into SG1. Summary, well theres a decent one inside - readers digest version is Tok'Ra are cocky twats and Legolas is a pretty boy, and shows them what for! (eventually)


**Immortal**

_(A Stargate/Lord of the Rings Crossover)_

**Summary: **The numbers in the ranks of the Tok'Ra are dwindling; the race is searching for a way to boost their numbers to prevent the total annihilation of their people. With their future in question, when they discover an immortal on a routine mission, they will stop at nothing to discover the secrets to his sustained life. 

**Timeline: **_Stargate_ – Season 7, I guess. Daniel's here, I might bring in Jonas later on, pretty much just because I like him ;) Oh, and Divide and Conquer didn't happen – Martouf is still hanging round. Also, bare in mind, I'm in Australia. That means, I'm up to 'Space Race' 

_Lord of the Rings_ – Ok. This'll be fun. It's set after Return of the King – So, Aragorn/Elessar is now King of Gondor. (I was gonna apologise to anyone who hasn't seen ROTK, but seriously, you knew it was gonna happen. 'Return of the King', it wasn't just a name Tolkien pulled out of a hat ;)). BUT it's before all the Elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien leave. (I'm taking that from the movie. I know, in the book, most had left for the Grey Havens long before the end – so, that comes from the movie. The Elves lead by Haldir at Helms Deep did show). The Mirkwood Elves didn't leave with the rest (There's reference somewhere to that – that King Thranduil was the last Elvin King in Middle Earth. Legolas has, however, started to create the Gardens of Ithilien. Just a bit AU ;) Hope you kids understand.. 

**Monty Notes:** The Tok'Ra are cocky twats. Or so I believe. They are cocky little twats in this story. Because I really don't like them, and think they walk around with their heads jammed up their arses. Just a warning – my personal prejudices will most probably shine through in my writing ;)

Also like to thank Council of Elrond for my Sindarian. Cheers! 

~*~  
  
  


Chapter 1.

"You are missing the point entirely!" Malek all but screamed, his tether nearing its end.

"And what point would that be, Malek? What you are proposing is ludicrous!" Martouf retorted, rising from his seat on the Tok'Ra council.

"Our race is dieing. Why can you not see it? We need to do all we can in order to prevent it!"

"I am not denying it, Malek. But how can you believe our future can be salvaged by such a primitive creature!" Martouf exclaimed.

"An _Immortal_ primitive creature, Martouf. Age, sickness. It has known none of these alignments. Should we not at least study the creature? See what it may offer?" Malek replied, regaining his composure.

"It does not even communicate. How could you ever hope to learn its secrets to _supposed _longevity? Martouf scoffed.

"How do you even know this creature is an immortal, Malek?" Denac, a Tok'Ra senior to most present inquired. 

"We are not one hundred percent sure it is" Malek finally conceded, "However, based on tests, this creature is over 100 years old. Never once suffered an alignment, according to tests conducted"

"The same can be said for just about every member in front of you, Malek."

"Perhaps, but his unnatural long life can not be explained by a symbiote, unlike ours. His genetic makeup.." Thoran, a Tok'Ra scientist begun to explain.

"..You are asking this council to allocate already overburden resources to accommodate this 'Maybe'. You have no substantial proof that this creature has anything tangible to offer the Tok'Ra! You need to focus on real goals. Not theories that are fringe at best" Lantash burst out. 

His arguments, however, were in vain. The Council had already decided to allow Malek his research. The Tok'Ra were becoming desperate for a resolution to their growing problem. 

As Martouf regained control of his body, he felt a hand on his arm, turning to see that in belonged to Jacob, his anger slowly quelled. Malek could see Jacob had a level of unease with the proposed project too, although, the cause for his apprehension did not lay with the misallocation of resources, but rather realising the lengths the Council was prepared to go to before a solution was found to their predicament. He could see the desperation, and inwardly could not stop the worry he felt, fearing how far the Tok'Ra would go. 

Martouf all but slumped into his seat, as the deliberation continued. He realised that nothing he said would sway their minds. Within 30 minutes, it was official. Research would be carried out on the captured creature. 

~*~

"The Chaapa'ai has been activated" an inconspicuous, relatively young Tok'Ra informed Jacob.

"Thanks" he replied, distracted, before laying down the reports in front of him to make his way to the surface. He knew it was just SG-1, no cause from concern. 

'_O'Neill will be with them, Jacob. If that is not cause for concern, I do not know what is'_ Selmak responded to Jacob's musings, with a smirk that shone through her words. 

As Jacob turned the last corridor, he saw the Rings active and 6 figures appear as they flew back up – 2 Tok'Ra, and SG-1. A smile spreading over his lips, he greeted his daughter as he normally would, Teal'c, Daniel and did all he could not to laugh as he greeted Jack, with little success, as Selmak continued to insult the Colonel.

"Right. Anyway. George told me you kids wanted an update on Tok'Ra activity?" Jacob spoke a little louder than he intended, trying to speak over the voice in his head. 

Receiving a bemused look from Jack, he simply nodded, and told the group to follow him. Giving them the Readers Digest version of what the Tok'Ra had been up to, mainly to keep Jack happy, knowing full well Daniel and Sam would go over it again later on, when they had time, they reached the research centre, with Malek and Thoran deep in conversation. 

"Ahem" Jack cleared his throat, making their presence known. Nobody missed the looks of annoyance that passed between Thoran and Malek before Jacob informed them that the Tau'ri were getting a run down on Tok'Ra activities. Malek motioned for them to move forward towards a holding cell. 

"What's going on here" Jack was the first to ask, as the group made their way to the thick glass. Before them, they saw what appeared to be a human body lent up against the back wall, long, tangled hair cascading over it's upper body, Blondish almost white in colour, but for the caked dirt throughout it. It's didn't move, simply sat, head lowered, in silence.

"It was discovered on a routine mission in much this state. Basic medical tests were conducted on it on the planet, we found nothing wrong with it."  
  
"So why is it here then?" Jack continued to question.

"What we did find caused that" Malek spoke with excitement, "It had absolutely nothing wrong with it. No sickness has ever taken this body. And, it appears to be over 100 years old. How much exactly, is anyone's guess." 

"So, you just dragged this _creature,_ as you call it, back here" The venom in Jack's voice was clear.

"It may hold the key to our survival"

"That is no excuse!"

"I understand your reservations about such research, but this is but an animal. It is no human, we would never conduct tests on a human. As I am to understand, Earth uses similar techniques in order to carry out experiments. This creature is unresponsive to any action. It does not communicate, it does not move. Yet, it may hold the answer to out problems." Malek's anger equalled Jacks, anger at having his decisions called into question, and at the double standards the Tau'ri were imposing on him. "It may appear to have human form, O'Neill. But it is not. The basic tests we have run have confirmed it."

Malek walked away from the group, back towards Thoran, leaving the group in their own thoughts. The looked at the creature, and they saw a human, but at the back of their minds, they couldn't help but agree with Malek. This practice was common on Earth, if they condemned, then they would be imposing double standards. And if, it was the saviour of their race… What would have they done? 

They were thrown violently out of their thoughts, by the wild screams of 'Attack!' ringing throughout the Tok'Ra tunnels. The Goa'uld were attacking the Tok'Ra base, yet again. 

~*~

TBC.

Whatcha think? It's gonna get better.. I think. Maybe.   


End file.
